The Stigmata of Progress
The Stigmata of Progress is the third episode of Season 4 of ''Orphan Black''. The episode was watched by 0.242 viewers.[http://tvseriesfinale.com/tv-show/orphan-black-season-four-ratings/ Orphan Black TV show on BBC America: ratings (cancel or renew?). Orphan Black: Season Four Ratings.] Synposis As Sarah reels from the shocking discovery of Neolution’s biotech, she’s desperate to find answers. Always impulsive, she follows a lead into a harrowing encounter that requires the help of a reluctant new player. Eager to assist, Mrs. S strikes an alliance with an old nemesis. Rachel receives a visit from her keeper and takes a fraught step forward towards recovery. Meanwhile, Helena is mistaken for “Mrs. Hendrix” when she answers a visit from suspicious visitors. Summary Rachel is with Charlotte in her room, she is still in a wheelchair, her speech is somewhat improved but not perfect. Her artificial eye is being examined by a Castor named Ira, who seems to be a physician, and is the calmest, gentlest Castor we've seen; when asked, he says that he's had no contact with his brothers, he was brought up separately. Rachel remarks on how Ira has been gone for weeks, and guesses that where they are is somewhat remote. Charlotte, doing her own things as the eye exam goes on, asks what "Adam's Rib" means, and Rachel passes it off as old myth. At the lair under the comic store, Scott and Cosima do ultrasound on Sarah's cheek; they find it is both organic and non-organic, but other than dismissing its chance of being a tracking device, haven't an idea of what it is for. Siobhan says they should find a doctor to remove it, but Sarah recalls, trying to remove it killed the man in the video. As they are doing this, Kira is upstairs playing a game with Hell Wizard, but her spirit isn't really into it, she's annoyed at Sarah's problems, and being kept out. Rachel is doing physical therapy, walking very poorly, with one hand holding her up, as Ira supervises. Charlotte brags about all the stuff she knows about rocks, and that she learned about them in her on-line courses. Rachel laments that she wished she was allowed access to a computer-a window to the world. She stumbles and falls, and it's Susan Duncan who is suddenly there to help her up. Cosima, by phone, advises Donnie and Alison in checking Alison's cheek for an implant, and they don't find anything. Cosima says that Neolutionists seem to have them, apparently voluntarily. Alison asks if it would help if Cosima had one to study, and Cosima agrees. Alison and Donnie stare at each other and realize something. Then they are in the garage, getting ready to jackhammer out the floor, again: Dr. Leekie likely had one in his cheek, and he's buried there. The thought of exhuming Leekie bothers Donnie, but Alison's concern is "my sister has a robot maggot in her face." Maybe they should just buy a jackhammer, it's like they keep needing one. Sarah goes to Felix to tell him about the implant, and there's a strange woman there, brash and constantly drinking; she figures Sarah is Felix's drug dealer, and asks how much they owe her, until Felix comes in and explains: the woman is Adele, his real, biological sister. Adele is a lawyer, although the word "disbarment" is heard, not surprising from the amount of alcohol she seems to consume. Donnie asks Helena to keep the kids occupied for a few hours,he and Alison have a project in the garage and no one is allowed in. We can hear the jackhammer running. Sarah uses Dizzy's phone to find his apartment, and he's there, but annoyed, even though she gives back his phone. She starts by explaining that she's M.K.'s sister, and he doesn't want anything to do with her deal, but he reaches out, fingers her right cheek, and feels the worm there, and now he'll talk. He's been hearing of technology like that, and there are guys with theories, but nobody he knows has answers. She would like to get in contact with M.K., but Dizzy says nobody can, M.K. finds who she wants. But Dizzy has a name for the guy in the video: Alonzo Martinez. Susan, Rachel, Ira and Charlotte are eating dinner together, and Susan says Rachel should be grateful for her new eye, and being healed, but Rachel is still mad at Susan; she's been thinking about why Susan would be gone for two months, and realizes, they probably tried and failed to find the Leda original, Sarah has probably outfoxed them again. Susan says that Charlotte is a derived clone, a clone from Rachel, that's why Charlotte knows the phrase "Adam's Rib". Susan says it took 400 attempts to get to Charlotte, which outrages Rachel. Rachel antagonizes Susan enough for Susan to storm off and Ira runs after her. Rachel seems smug and satisfied at the results. Donnie and Alison have dug out the garage floor, and gotten to Leekie's wrapped body; they try to keep from vomiting from the smell as Alison digs into it. Art at his apartment has still been looking at the footage from Beth's security camera, and he notices the time when Martin Duko came and talked with Beth. Sarah arrives and shows him the video of Alonzo Martinez and the attempt to get his implant out; that reminds Art of Beth and the missing cheek case. Sarah is also scared, and like Alonzo wants to get it out. Sarah is exhausted, so Art asks her to stay and crash, and he will see what he can find on Alonzo. Helena calls Sarah and tells her about the twins, with which Helena is pleased: "they will always have each other, like us, but I don't want them to grow up like me." Then the door to the Hendrix's rings, and it's police detectives, wanting to interview the Hendrix's about the triple homicide a few weeks back (when Helena killed Punchy and his associates). While Alison is cutting into Leekie's body, Donnie goes into the house for a breather, and hears the detectives talking to Helena, and joins them, Helena still playing the role of Alison, addressing Donnie with "hello husband Donald". After excusing himself to clean up, he rushes to the garage and tells Alison what's going on. She starts covering up Leekie's body. A detective shows Donnie and Helena something found at Pouchy's, one of Alison's election flyers, so Donnie lies that Pouchy and family must have been supporters, though he didn't know them. The detectives are curious who was involved in the election, and they ask Helena ("Alison") who her campaign people were (pointedly telling Donnie not to answer for "Alison"). Helena, after staring blankly for a few seconds.... gives the names of all of the campaign managers, coordinators, transport people, and media people. She must have been paying attention. The detectives leave, they'll be checking into those people to see if any knew Pouchy's family. Alison and Donnie continues cutting into Leekie's body, finds his head, and his face, the smell is overwhelming to them both, but she see something strange and pink in amidst the rot, in the right cheek. Charlotte and Rachel are painting, each doing half of the painting; they know a security camera is watching them, and they have the painting between them and the camera. While talking of inconsequentials, Rachel lifts the painting a bit to expose: "Did you get my message out?" Charlotte paints "yes" under it. Charlotte coughs, and there is blood on her lips; Rachel is concerned, but Charlotte says that happens sometimes when she coughs. Sarah gets a call from Art, who had gone to the police station and gotten data: Alonzo Martinez lived here in Toronto, then went to Bogota, but 4 months came back here, stayed one night, and went back to Bogota. While here he took a cab to a certain dental clinic that specializes in "implants." As he is saying this, Art notices Martin Duko in the hall and goes to ask Duko why, when Beth was suspended, Duko visited Beth at home, such house calls aren't usual. Duko waves it off as something he does when he's concerned about an officer. Alison and Donnie phone Cosima and, after some uncertainty, tell her that Donnie shot and killed Dr. Leekie, and they have his body in their garage, and they dug him up and he has one of the Neolutionist things in his face, and would she want it? (Cosima: "You killed Aldous Leekie?" Donnie: "Did I ever.") They will get the head to Cosima, it needs to be carefully dissected. Sarah visits the dental clinic, sneaks past the receptionist, and roots around a bit, when Leslie, a nurse, stops her: she's taken her for Beth, and says she's covered for her in the past, "they" know she's digging, and she can't help any more. Sarah says it's not that, "they" did the implant procedure on her, and she wants to get it out. Leslie says she can do it, though it's dangerous. In a park, Siobhan calls her friend Benjamin, but it's Ferdinand who meets her. He says he knows "you" are investigating Neolution technology, and looking for a specialized doctor, and he thinks they can help each other. He knows about those bots, and how they are dangerous, and one of "your" people has one, and Ferdinand knows a Neo network in the area that handles them. Then Art calls Siobhan: Sarah has been investigating a dental clinic, and hasn't checked called. Siobhan and Ferdinand share a look. At the dental clinic, Leslie arranges to be the last in the office. Alone with Sarah, she injects something in Sarah's mouth, and attaches a metal framework on her face, that holds her mouth open. She sticks a dental probe in, and touches the bot, and then says: now that it's punctured, any movement will make it release fatal toxins, and Leslie's sorry but she had to tell her superiors who will be here any minute. The door to the room opens, and Ferdinand walks in and slits Leslie's throat. He then takes the probe from Leslie's hand and just removes it from Sarah's mouth, and explains, Leslie hadn't actually punctured it, otherwise Sarah'd already be dead. Sarah is surprised that Ferdinand is here, but he came to pass a message he’s received from Rachel: Susan Duncan is alive. Susan visits Rachel, and they argue about how Susan abandoned her, letting her think her "Mother" was dead. Susan had thought it was time for Rachel to be independent. Rachel lists how her life went instead: raised by Dr. Leekie, boarding school, rising through Topside, the Helsinki incident(which she wasn’t meant to know about), and she doesn't know what it, or "we" clones, are for. Susan says the goal is control all human evolutionand create the perfect human being. Cast Main Cast * Tatiana Maslany as Sarah Manning/Beth Childs/Cosima Niehaus/Alison Hendrix/Helena/Rachel Duncan/M.K. * Jordan Gavaris as Felix Dawkins * Kevin Hanchard as Arthur Bell * Ari Millen as Ira * Kristan Bruun as Donnie Hendrix * Maria Doyle Kennedy as Siobhan Sadler *Dylan Bruce as Paul Dierden (archive footage) Special Guest Star *Josh Vokey as Scott Smith Supporting Cast *James Frain as Ferdinand Chevalier *Rosemary Dunsmore as Susan Duncan *Cynthia Galant as Charlotte Bowles *Skyler Wexler as Kira Manning *Joel Thomas Hynes as Dizzy *Lauren Hammersley as Adele *Gord Rand as Detective Martin Duko *Drew Davis as Oscar Hendrix *Kirsten Alter as Detective Linstein *Ivan Wanis Ruiz as Alonzo Martinez *Joe Pingue as Detective Troy Collier *Siobhan Murphy as Leslie *Calwyn Shurgold as Hell Wizard *Francisco Trujillo as Surgeon *Molly Flood as Receptionist Gallery Rachel-patch-1920.jpg Ob-403-13.jpg Ob-403-9.jpg Ob-403-8.jpg Ob-403-7.jpg Ob-403-6.jpg Ob-403-4.jpg Ob-403-3.jpg Ob-403-2.jpg Ob-403-1.jpg 13083335 979291992106326 337077545696606267 n.jpg 13076613 979291952106330 6288930177480839363 n.jpg 13076613 979291948772997 2043864662650695286 n.jpg 13062439 979291955439663 1959670696121771817 n.jpg 'Behind the Scenes' ChPPusPUUAAP59j.jpg ChOTkVhU4AAn1Vs.jpg ChOkX2aUUAAu8gl.jpg ChO6a84WMAI0aqd.jpg ChLihxRU8AAPg 5.jpg ChIHt87UoAAdYmW.jpg ChI06vtU4AAsMZE.jpg Sneak Peaks and Promos Orphan Black 4x03 Promo "The Stigmata of Progress" (HD) Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 3 Trailer - Thurs April 28th on BBC America Orphan Black Season 4 - Episode 3 Sneak Peek The Interrogation Orphan Black Season 4 Closer Look Rachel and Ira Orphan Black Season 4 - This is My Sister (Ep 3 spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 - Don't Move (Ep 3 spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 - Donnie & Alison Confess (Ep 3 spoilers) Orphan Black Season 4 Free Full Episode - Ep 3 The Stigmata of Progress - BBC America Music References Navigation Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes